character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Majin Buu (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Majin Buu= |-|Evil Buu= |-|Super Buu= |-|Buutenks= |-|Buuccolo= |-|Buuhan= |-|Kid Buu= |-|Uub= |-|Majuub= |-|Skinny Buu= |-|Xeno Buu= |-|Buubidi= |-|Buubura= |-|Buunemba= 'Summary' Majin Buu is an ancient force of destruction that has existed since time immemorial, cycling between periods of rampaging and hibernation. During his rampages, he absorbed the evil elements of races he eradicated and steadily became more violent and evil. The evil mage Bibidi knew how to summon and control him and eventually used him to slaughter most of the Supreme Kais. After absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai, however, he was transformed into a less evil force by the Kai's influence and was later sealed by Bibidi before his death. 5 million years later, Babidi comes to Earth to summon Buu once more. He is the final antagonist of the original Dragon Ball manga. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: High 3-A | High 3-A | High 3-A | High 3-A | High 3-A | Low 2-C | 2-B | High 2-A Name: Majin Buu/Super Buu/Fat Buu/Kid Buu/Evil Buu Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Genderless, appears to be Male Age: Hundreds of millions of years old (Said to have existed since time immemorial, which should make him older than Beerus, as well as the oldest Kais) Classification: Majin, Creature of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Magic, Transmutation (Turns people into food), Absorption, Power Mimicry, Limited Power Absorption (Can only do so by absorbing targets that have effectively been incapacitated), Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Elasticity, Healing, Super Breath, Martial Arts Mastery, Limited Space-Time Manipulation with Vice Shout (By opening a hole in the fabric of Space-Time), Can rip holes in dimensions by screaming, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High) Attack Potency: High Universe level (Was stated in the El Manga Legendario to be able to destroy the universe. Stronger than Babidi who almost destroyed the universe. Shin came down to prevent Majin Buu from being revived, and the Kais only get involved when the fate of the universe is on the line. The Mortal Universe has been stated to be infinite in size, multiple times) | High Universe level (Fought and defeated Fat Buu) | High Universe level (This was a state achieved by Evil Buu absorbing Good Buu, with the evil side taking precedence. Later became more powerful after absorbing Piccolo, Gotenks, and Gohan) | High Universe level (Stated to be able to destroy the universe by Goku and Vegeta. The title of the manga chapter is: "A Match with the Whole Universe at Stake", giving even more support for Kid Buu being a universe buster, and since the Living World is infinite in size, Buu would be High 3-A. Stated several times to be stronger than all other forms of Buu, which would include Buuhan. This is further supported by the Spirit Bomb contained energy from Potential Unleashed Gohan could not initially overpower Kid Buu) | High Universe level (With no training at all, he matched base Goku when they fought in the World Tournament about a decade after Kid Buu was defeated. Several years later, he surpassed Kid Buu and then later even surpasses Super Saiyan 3 Goku when he fights Baby) | Universe level+ (After fusing with Good Buu, he is powerful enough to fight efficiently against Super Baby 2 and is also capable of fighting against Super 17 briefly. He later held his own against Syn Shenron) | Multiverse level (Fought on par with Post-Zen Exhibition Match base Goku) |'High Multiverse level+' (Stronger than base Xeno Goku. Later became stronger after absorbing Demon God Dabura, he matched up with Super Saiyan Xeno Trunks in a sword duel, and also matched up with base Xeno Vegito after discarding his sword. Later becomes more powerful after absorbing Demon God Janemba) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than the Super Saiyan 2's in Buu Saga. Could put up a fight against Kid Buu, but was outmatched) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (flew across multiple galaxies, destroying them over a short period of time) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Universal | High Universal | High Universal. High Universal | High Universal (Able to push the Spirit Bomb and able to fight with high tier Z-Fighters) | High Universal | Universal+ | Multiversal | High Multiversal+ Durability: High Universe level (Took a few hits from Kid Buu, but was heavily outmatched) | High Universe level | High Universe level, Universe level+ via barriers as Buuhan (Buuhan created a barrier out of the chain reaction that would've caused alternate dimensions to crush the entire universe) | High Universe level | High Universe level | Universe level+ | Multiverse level | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very high, but can lose energy if he takes enough damage. Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary to High Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instantaneous Movement (Only as Kid Buu) and via tearing of space-time continuum (Only under sufficiently high duress as Super Buu) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: It tends to differ. As Kid Buu, he's just an omnicidal maniac with the mindset of an animal, as Super Buu, he's just an impatient lugnut, but then gets smarter when absorbing Piccolo, and as Innocent Buu, he's more like a child with the occasional temper tantrums. Super Buu does demonstrate higher intelligence at some points, however; he was able to count the number of humans left on Earth from the lookout, deduce the length of an hour by counting the number of sand particles in an hourglass, and he made an extensive plan to defeat and absorb Gotenks and Gohan. Weaknesses: Majin Buu has very low intelligence in some forms. Super Buu is prone to violent tantrums when things don't go the way he has planned. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absorption:' A very difficult attack where Buu throws a piece of his body to wrap around the opponent which then absorbs them as part of himself and gains their power, knowledge, and techniques. *'Planet Burst:' Makes a large energy ball that can destroy a whole planet in a matter of seconds. *'Extinction Attack:' An attack that creates a vast amount of energy from his left palm that disperses to seek out and kill all human beings in one attack. *'Henka Beam:' An energy beam shot from his antenna that turns his opponent into inanimate matter, usually food. *'Kamehameha:' A powerful beam of ki, can destroy a planet if enough power is put into it. *'Kaikai:' Instantly teleports to a location, and does not need to sense ki to do so. *'Mouth Beam:' Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Used against Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks. *'Vanishing Beam:' A technique used many times by Buu; it is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. *'Flame Shower Breath:' Buu inhales deeply and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. Key: Fat Buu | Evil Buu | ' Super Buu' | Kid Buu | Uub (Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT) | Majuub | Slim Buu (Dragon Ball Super) | Dragon Ball Heroes NOTE #1: There's no reason to say Dragon Ball Z Kai is non canon, as it lacks the huge amount of contradictions that the Dragon Ball Z anime has, and some of them can be labeled as a rectcon. NOTE #2: Buutenks, Buuccolo, and Buuhan are fan-made nicknames for when Super Buu absorbed certain people. *Buutenks is the nickname for Super Buu w/Gotenks absorbed *Buuccolo is the nickname for Super Buu w/Piccolo absorbed *Buuhan is the nickname for Super Buu w/Gohan absorbed Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2